Thomas' Tricky Tree
Thomas' Tricky Tree is the seventh episode of the tenth season. Plot It's Christmas time, and the Skarloey Railway Engines are busy taking passengers and freight. Thomas is on his way to the Wharf to collect the Christmas tree from Sir Handel for the Fat Controller. However, upon arrival, Thomas can't find it. Duncan asks Thomas if he's looking for something, so Thomas explains. Duncan can't help but tease Thomas that he doesn't know what a Christmas tree looks like, making Thomas cross; he gets even more cross when Duncan suggests to Peter Sam that Thomas needs their help, which Thomas down-right refuses. Thomas sets off to find the Christmas tree himself. First, he meets Sir Handel, who is about to explain that he's got the Christmas tree on his flatbed. But, Thomas interrupts him, jumping to the conclusion that Sir Handel (like Peter Sam and Duncan) is teasing him, and wants to help him find the Christmas tree, leaving Sir Handel feeling confused. Thomas carries on around the Wharf, and meets Rusty in a warehouse, who asks Thomas if he needs help. Again, Thomas turns down Rusty's assistance. However, he begins to worry that he won't find the Christmas tree. In another warehouse, Thomas meets Skarloey, who ask if he needs help. Again, Thomas turns Skarloey down, not wanting to be teased by another narrow-gauge engine. Then, Thomas sees a flatbed with a green tarpaulin over it. Feeling excited, Thomas takes it, thinking that it's the Christmas tree that he's being looking for, but Skarloey is confused. Thomas takes the flatbed out of the warehouse, but some frozen pointwork get the better of Thomas sending him into a siding. Thomas' flatbed crashes through the buffers and into the canal; but then, he realizes how silly he had being when Skarloey explains to Thomas that the flatbed had no Christmas tree on it - it was a load of pipes. Also, he goes onto explaining that Sir Handel delivered the tree earlier; so only he knows where it is, according to Duncan. Thomas realizes that he had being very silly in thinking that, him being a standard-gauge engine, he knew better than the narrow-gauge engines. So admitting defeat, he goes off to the Transfer Yards to find Sir Handel, which is exactly where he is. After apologizing to Sir Handel, Thomas asks him for his assistance, which Sir Handel happily accepts. Going back to the Wharf, Thomas collects the Christmas tree and thanks Sir Handel for his help. Duncan apologizes to Thomas for teasing him, and in return, Thomas apologizes to Duncan for not asking for his assistance. Once at the village, the Christmas tree is ready, and the Fat Controller switches on the Christmas lights. Thomas now knows that, no matter what size he and his friends are, he can still ask for their help. Characters * Thomas * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Duncan * Rusty * Peter Sam (does not speak) * Mighty Mac (does not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Mr. Percival (mentioned) Locations * The Wharf * Transfer Yards * The Old Wooden Bridge Goofs * When Thomas puffs quickly away to find Sir Handel, a steam platform is clearly visible. * When Thomas meets up with Skarloey, the narrator says that Thomas puffed into another warehouse, even though it is the same warehouse where he met up with Rusty. * Peter Sam has Emily's seventh season whistle sound. * The UK title card adds an extra "s" at the end of "Thomas'." In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Carnival Capers * The Complete Tenth Series * Snow Days DVD Packs * Classic Collection AUS * The Complete Tenth Series DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends US * Snow Days * Jolly Holiday DVD Packs * Snow Days & Frosty Friends Double Feature HUN * Thomas the Tank Engine 12 - The Most Important Task POL * Club Colors DK * Percy and the Funfair DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2013) NOR/SE/FIN * Percy and the Funfair MYS * Duncan Drops a Clanger and Other Adventures SAU * Hero of the Rails TWN * Holiday Express * Thomas and Friends Volume 30 (Taiwanese DVD) GER * Where is the Christmas Tree? JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 10 Vol.2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 episodes Gallery File:Thomas'sTrickyTreetitlecard.png|Title card File:Thomas'TrickyTreeUSTitleCard.png|US Title card File:Thomas'TrickyTreePortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese title card File:Thomas'TrickyTreeEuropeanSpanishtitlecard.png|European Spanish title card File:Thomas'TrickyTree1.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree2.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree3.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree4.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree5.png|Sir Handel File:Thomas'TrickyTree6.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree7.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree8.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree9.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree10.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree11.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree12.png|Thomas and Duncan File:Thomas'TrickyTree13.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree14.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree15.png|Duncan File:Thomas'TrickyTree16.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree17.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree18.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree19.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree20.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree21.png|Thomas and Sir Handel File:Thomas'TrickyTree22.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree23.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree24.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree25.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree26.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree27.png|Thomas and Rusty File:Thomas'TrickyTree28.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree29.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree30.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree31.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree32.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree33.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree34.png|Thomas and Skarloey File:Thomas'TrickyTree35.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree36.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree37.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree38.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree39.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree40.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree41.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree42.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree43.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree44.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree45.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree46.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree47.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree48.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree49.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree50.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree51.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree52.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree53.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree54.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree55.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree56.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree57.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree58.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree60.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree61.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree62.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree63.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree64.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree65.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree66.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree67.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree68.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree69.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree70.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree71.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree72.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree73.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree74.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree75.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree76.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree77.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree78.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree79.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree80.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree81.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree82.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree8.PNG File:Thomas'TrickyTree9.PNG File:Thomas'TrickyTree30.jpg File:Thomas'TrickyTree31.jpg File:Thomas'TrickyTree32.jpg File:Thomas'TrickyTree33.jpg File:Thomas'TrickyTree34.jpg File:Thomas'TrickyTree35.jpg File:Thomas'TrickyTree36.jpg File:Thomas'TrickyTree37.jpg Episode File:Thomas' Tricky Tree - British Narration File:Thomas' Tricky Tree - American Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 episodes